rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
A princess, a Prince, and a Vampire: The younger years of Baine, Bisk, and Scar.
This roleplay is meant to be in the past. Where Baine, Bisk, and Scar are all younger children. The early morning. Sereno was sleeping with his wife, Alida, happily. It was really early in the morning of his huge castle. His eight year old daughter, Baine, gotten into the room and gotten onto the bed. "Papa! Papa!" Sereno open his eyes a bit, giving a kind smile. "Ah... My baby girl..." He carefully sits up and pulls her into a huge. "How is my little girl doing?" Baine smiles happily in her father's arms, hugging him. "I'm happy papa!" Alida started to wake up, smiling at this sight. "Shall we go down for breakfast, love?" She spoke as she sits up. Sereno smiles at her. "Mm... Yes, let us go downstairs for breakfast." He carries Baine in his arms as he and Alida gotten out of bed and all three when downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast. A male with red and black fur, accompanied by a hedgehog boy with the same color fur, who appears to be Baine's age, are standing at the table."Hello Sereno." The male nods. Sereno gives a small smile. "Ah, Hello." He nods in return and goes to his side of the table, holding his little Eight year old Baine in his arms. Alida bows kindly in respect before going and standing by her husband. "Hello miss Alida, and hello to you as well little Baine."He bows in return as the boy crosses his arms. Baine smiles happiyl and reach her arms out to him. "Uncle!" Sereno gives a light chuckled. "That's my little Baine." He gives Baine a kiss on her forehead when she looks at Sereno happily. Alida smiles. "Morning." "I trust you all slept well?" The boy, Scar, looks at Baine. Baine giggles happily as she hugs Sereno, who smiles at the male. "Yes, we all did, how about you and your boy? Did you two sleep well?" Alida gives a smile as she watch Baine hugging Sereno. "Yes we did, though Scar fought me on coming here." Sereno sighs, having a small sweatdrop. "Sounds like him, he'll always be a rebel towards you and I." Baine seem confuse when Sereno said that. "Papa, what do you mean?" Sereno chuckles lightly, smiling. "It's a personality trait of young boys who don't want to listen to their parents or any adult, sweetheart." Alida gives a small smile. He raspberries and hides behind his father. "Well, boys will be boys, and I'm afraid he nor I were any exception." Sereno chuckles towards that statment. "Haha, true. I believe I was the same." He grins, happy to listen and speak with his friend. "Then again, you two are demons and I'm half demon." Baine seem confuse, but hugs Sereno. "Papa is a kind Demon through, so is uncle!" Sereno chuckles, petting Baine's head gently. Alida has been quiet, but that was a normal thing about her. "So, breakfast?" "Ah, yes, Breakfast." Sereno says with a grin. "It is why we're here." He gently nuzzle his nose with his little girl. "I'm surprise everyone else in the castle is still asleep." Alida smiles a little. "It has been a long, tireding day yesterday." Sereno gives a small sweatdrop when Alida said that. "True, my love." "You know the others. Always either fighting or sleeping. I'm surprised Baine and Scar are the only children I've seen.." He sits down, food having already been set at the table. He helps Scar into a seat, though he squirms. Baine giggles happily as Sereno put her into a sweat before sitting himself down. "Maybe the other children might be shy or locked away because of their parents." He says as Alida sits down to the other side of Baine. "True. I did see one such child, a vampire. I feel bad for him, aura suggests he was turned not too long ago." Sereno frowns. "Oh... How sad... I haven't seen the child running around." Baine seem confuse by Sereno's experssion. "Papa, why are you sad?" "Child, he's not sad. He's simply worried for a young boy whose about your age." He then looks at Sereno. "That's because he's been taken in by a family of vampires." Baine blinks, but smiles happily. "Papa is a good person for worrying about someone!" She hugs him a little, Sereno gives a light chuckle towards his daughter, before looking at his friend. "Ah... Still, with how the other families are, I am worry for his safety..." Sereno gives a soft sight as Alida glance over. "Let's hope the child is at lest care for." Baine looks at all the foods on the table, confuse in what she wanted to eat. "...?" The man pushes some waffles towards her. "Perhaps these might be somethign you like." Baine smiles happily, carefully taking some waffles and putting it on her plate. She smiles brightly at the male. "Thank you!" Sereno smiles sweetly as he watches his daughter try to make her own breakfast without his help. "My pleasure." He nods and gets his own breakfast, Scar gets his own while looking grumpy. Baine smiles brightly as she starts eating her breakfast. Sereno gotten his own breakfast as he watches Baine. Alida only gotten tea and started sipping it as it seem she had already eaten. Scar starts eating.